Zander Kanack
- ERBP 35= }}|vs = Justin Buckner Nathan Provost VideoGameRapBattles|ERBnumber = Nathan Provost vs Justin Buckner VGRB vs ERBParodies|eyes = Blue|releasedate = May 31, 2013 February 9, 2014|votecount = N/A}}Alexander Pickens Kanack ''A.K.A. WoodenHornets ''(born September 8, 1998) is a YouTuber, and a member of ERBParodies. He is the official editor and one of the main rappers. Information on the Actor Zander met the crew in January 2013 because of a troll he did on the ERB Wikia. Justin and Nathan both thought the joke was funny so they decided to ask if he wanted to join the crew. And of course the answer was yes! Although, he refers himself as "Sunkist Luva" cause he loves Sunkist soda. He also made a series called Epic Rap Battles of Imagination which is supposed to be a parody of bad Epic Rap Battles of History parodies. In 2018, he took a sudden leave from the rap battle community due to several instances of treating his peers extremely poorly and becoming a controversial figure, bringing about a sudden end to ERBParodies due to him being the only one with access to the channel. Nathan now has access to the channel and reuploaded all the battles. Characters 1 Season Harry Styles SwagFag (cameo) Happy Mask Salesman Ron Weasley Tony Montana (Audio) Tom Sawyer Kid Rock Himself 2 Season Irate Gamer Fan (cameo) Troll (cameo) Billy the Kid Smile Dog Zak Bagans Himself (Cameo) (Freddy Vs. Jason) Trekkie #2 Kroger Employee Himself (Again) 3 Season Paul Bunyan (Audio) Doctor (cameo) Bartender (cameo) William Clark Peter Jackson Harry Styles (again) The Observer Tails Doll Russian Sleep Experiment subjects (cameo) SuicideMouse.avi / Abandoned by Disney 4 Season Energistic Sim Tom Sawyer Lyrics (When he appeared in ERBP 16): WoodenHornets here, ready to bring the heat! I'm the editor, bitch, all you do is spit skeet! Justin Buckner? More like Justin Fucked-her! And Nathan is just the definition of ass-kissing Hunter! Everybody in the crew always looks up to me Everyone looks down at Justin cause he's less than 3 feet! And get the fuck out, Nathan, prepare to get pwned Cause your fucking lipsyncing was terrible in "Tony vs Al Capone"! Lyrics (When he appeared in ERBP 35): The king is here rising from FCPX You guys are older than me get a life and have sex! Justin, I don't want your New Blue I'll make you fell blue Honestly even Darthstink is a better editor than you! And Nathan can you handle the fact, you're a fucking asshole P.S there's something you seriously lack a fucking backup vocal! Cam for hucks sake just do rap battles for fun Time to export this rap battle cause the best verse is done! Trivia * WoodenHornets (as himself) is the first rapper to have a video-limited rapping appearance (Nathan Provost vs Justin Buckner) * He is the only member of the crew to have a relative rap in a battle. * After he ran away from the rap battle community due to becoming a controversial figure for a multitude of reasons, he was the subject of a diss track released on the ERBParodies's 6th Anniversary by Nathan Provost Category:Actors Category:WoodenHornets Category:WoodenHornets Characters Category:Zander Kanack Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Participant Category:Character main pages